


Nunc est bibendum

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Алкогольная игра (не фик)





	Nunc est bibendum

**Author's Note:**

> про название:  
в переводе с латинского «Теперь надо пить» (Гораций, "Оды")  
https://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/latin_proverbs/1716/Nunc

_Мера/единица выпитого — один глоток._

**Вариант I**

Игрок пьёт каждый раз, когда:  
— Бернард шутит (или думает, что шутит), и его боссы этим недовольны  
— произнесена фраза «Yes… and no»  
— Хамфри начинает одну из своих длинных запутанных речей ни о чём (игрок пьёт столько времени, сколько длится речь)  
— Хамфри о[б]суждает Хэкера за его спиной (со старшими чиновниками, с журналистами, друзьями и пр.)  
— произнесена фраза «Yes, Minister»  
\+ когда на экране пьют персонажи, игрок пьёт столько же

**Вариант II**

_(Если у вас низкая толерантность к алкоголю, рекомендуется выбрать одного персонажа из трёх)_  
Пьём каждый раз, когда:

1) **_Джим Хэкер_**  
— пытается изображать Уинстона Черчилля  
— с отсутствующим видом слушает объяснения Бернарда или Хамфри  
— показан в окружении красных чемоданов (один глоток за каждый чемодан в кадре)  
— меняет решение на противоположное принятому в данной серии немногим раньше  
\+ пейте до дна, когда министр берёт верх над Хамфри (или думает, что одержал верх)

2) **_Бернард Вули_**  
— исправляет чью-нибудь метафору или ошибку в речи  
— заступается за решение Хэкера в начале разговора с Хамфри, Арнольдом или др. старшим коллегой  
— переходит к поддержке противоположных взглядов в конце разговора с ним (и)  
— острит  
\+ пейте до дна, если Бернарду приходится извиниться за шутку

3) **_Хамфри Эплби_**  
— произносит «But of course, Minister…»  
— говорит о Хэкере как о своём «господине» (Мaster) и/или «повелителе» (Lord and Мaster)  
— заводит пространную многословную (и бессодержательную) речь  
— говорит о политиках так, будто они дети или домашние животные  
\+ пейте до дна, когда у сэра Хамфри происходит совещание с сэром Арнольдом

**_Бонусные пункты_**  
Выберите несколько случайных в дополнение (или на замену) к вышеприведённым вариантам.  
Пьём, когда:

— меняется место действия/декорации, — дважды, если сцена снята на 16-мм киноплёнку (сцены на открытом воздухе)  
— упоминается премьер-министр  
— упоминается СССР и/или любое другое зарубежное государство или нация (сюда же упоминания международных организаций)  
— Бернард восклицает «Crickey» или «Gosh»  
— решение министра названо «смелым» (courageous)  
— упомянут таблоид «The Sun» или любая другая газета  
— слышен бой Биг-Бена  
— кто-либо в обращении к сэру Хамфри пользуется его прозвищем  
— Джим надевает очки для чтения  
— кто-либо из персонажей показан в пижаме/ночной рубашке  
— сэру Хамфри приходится объяснять Бернарду прописные истины (в понимании государственного управления)  
— упоминается Оксфорд, Кембридж, LSE или любое другое учебное заведение  
— упоминается канал Би-би-си или название тв-передачи  
— в кадре присутствует (или просто упоминается) женский персонаж (двойная порция, если Хамфри называет её дорогой леди; тройная, если речь идёт о Её Величестве Королеве)  
— на персонаже галстук-бабочка (по глотку за каждую, если в сцене их несколько)  
— персонаж говорит с акцентом  
— названа аббревиатура  
— персонаж говорит о латыни/греческом и/или чьих-либо цитатах  
— звучит крепкое словцо  
\+ пейте до дна, когда господин министр явно перебрал с алкоголем

**NB:** для пунктов, относящихся к разным персонажам, можно использовать разные ёмкости с разными напитками: например, с чем-нибудь безалкогольным для пунктов о Бернарде (а наиболее крепкий напиток, вероятно, следует оставить для пунктов о господине министре).


End file.
